Death Eaters Come in all Shapes and Sizes
by Em Zep
Summary: A new Slytherin at Hogwarts is sneaking around and snogging with Ron. She is both a member of the order and a death eater. Sex, drama, sex, twists, sex, and...sex.
1. The New Sixth Year

Death Eaters Come in All Shapes and Sizes

By: Em Zep

Chapter one: The New Sixth Year

Madison dashed through the train station, shoving the other patrons out of her way as she rushed through the crowd. She was so late, and frightened that she would miss her train.

Platform seven…eight…nine…there it was, between platforms nine and ten. Madison did not slow down as she neared the brick barrier separating the two. She ran right into it, and then through it, to Platform 9 ¾ . Her train, the Hogwarts Express was already puffing smoke and pulling away. Madison negotiated her way through the waving arms of parents. She weaved in and out of the crowds of younger brothers and sisters saying good bye to their older siblings. She was just able to jump onto the train before it sped away.

Madison breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close. After catching her breath, Madison looked for a place to sit. There were still a few empty compartments. Madison staked her claim in one of those, since she did not know anybody.

The train was very crowded, so in no time, three other students poked their heads into Madison's compartment and asked if they could join her. Madison smiled, and nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." one of them introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Madison Angleman."

"Did I see you chasing after the train?" Harry asked.

Madison laughed. "Yes. I was running a bit late this morning."

Hermione was stowing her bags in the luggage racks, which were empty. "Where are your bags, Madison?"

Madison's eyes widened. "Shit!" she said, slapping herself on the forehead. "I must have left them in the car!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "You left all of your luggage in you car?"

Madison nodded.

"Are you by any chance related to somebody named Neville Longbottom?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"No reason."

Hermione sat down across from Madison. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron sat beside Madison. They were all silent for a good fifteen minutes.

"So…what year are you three going into?"

"Sixth." Harry answered.

"Really? Me too."

Hermione scrunched her brow. "How come we've never seen you before?"

"I'm new."

"What do you mean?"

"Up until now I've attended an American school, but I was expelled, so my parents sent me here this year. Dumbledore has allowed me to transfer into Hogwarts late."

"What were you expelled for?"

"A little incident involving a cherry bomb and a toilet."

"Um…we're all on the N.E.W.T. level in our studies. Do you even know what courses you want to take?" Hermione asked.

"I'm signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Divination, and Potions."

"That's quite a workload for a beginner."

"I may be new to Hogwarts, but I'm by no means a beginner. I was head of my class in America."

"I heard that American schools are a joke." Hermione said

"Funny. I heard the same thing about schools over here."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"So, are you excited about the switch?" Ron asked, sensing tension.

"Sort of, but I'm also scared. I've never been to any other school before."

"Aw, you'll like Hogwarts. It's a lot of fun."

"I hope so."

Hermione stood up. "I'm going on patrol. Ron, would you like to join me?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and keep Madison company."

"Why are you patrolling?" Madison asked.

"Ron and I are Hogwarts prefects. We are supposed to patrol the corridors of the train to make sure nobody is acting up."

"Sounds really boring."

Ron nodded his head vigorously. "It is."

"No." Hermione corrected. "It's a great honor. It means that Dumbledore trusts us. Which is something someone like you would never understand." Hermione stormed out of the compartment, slamming the sliding door behind herself.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Madison said.

"Don't worry about her. She's a bitch sometimes."

"Try all the time." said a voice from the doorway.

Harry, Ron, and Madison looked to see who was there.

Harry groaned. "What do you want, Malfoy"

"I just saw Granger, and she seemed upset. I wanted to know if there was anything I could do."

"That's so sweet." Madison said.

"Anything he can do to hinder, not help." Ron said.

"Hey now, who's this?" Malfoy asked, spotting Madison.

"I'm Madison Angelman. I just moved here from America."

Malfoy shoved past Harry and Ron. "America, how interesting." he said, insincerely, to Madison's breasts.

"Thanks."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, slytherin prefect."

"Wow, a prefect. I heard that's a great honor. Dumbledore must really trust you." Madison said, quoting Hermione."

"Yes, I guess it is an honor."

Ron made a strange face. He was turning red. "Get out of our compartment Slytherin scum!"

Malfoy frowned at him. "Fine. Madison, would you like to join me?"

"She doesn't want to go with you."

"Actually," Madison said. "I do. It was nice talking to both of you, but Malfoy seems more like the kind of guy that I should hang out with. See ya later."

Madison left the compartment with Malfoy, who flipped off Harry and Ron as he left. They went to a different section on the train. Malfoy opened a compartment door for Madison. Three other people-two guys and a girl-were inside. They were still getting luggage settled.

"Hey guys, this is Madison. I rescued her form the loser brigade. Madison, this is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy."

"Hi." Madison greeted.

"You were hanging out with Potty and his friends?" Pansy asked, frowning. "Eww."

"Shut it Pansy!" Malfoy snapped. "She's new and didn't know any better!"

"I just transferred here from the states." Madison explained.

Everyone sat down-Crabbe and Goyle on one side, Pansy and Malfoy on the other. Madison was left standing.

Malfoy patted his lap. "There is a seat right here for you."

"No thanks."

"Oh, well…then"

Crabbe grunted. He stood up, and stepped in front of the luggage rack. He pulled his trunk off and sat on it, giving up his seat to Madison.

"Aw, thank you." Madison said, sitting down. "You know, I was worried about meeting new people here, but so far everybody has been really nice."

"You don't seem like the type that has trouble meeting new people." Pansy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look at you. You're gorgeous. You're the type of girl that gets along with everyone, and always has guys drooling over her."

Madison looked at her reflection in the window. Her sparkling blue eyes were examining her wavy black hair, which was usually tied up with a scarf or bandana. She had a nice body as well. Madison had been involved in many sports at her old school, so her muscles were well toned. She was exceptionally physically fit, and appropriately plump in all the right places. She shrugged.

"Aw, come on , you can't honestly tell me that you didn't know you were pretty."

"I don't know. I mean…I guess I knew."

"No guys have ever tried to get in your pants?"

"No. Look, most of the guys I hung out with have known me since preschool. They didn't think of me like that."

"So, Madison," Malfoy said. "Are you a pure blood?"

"All of my family has been of the magical persuasion."

"Good. Pure bloods are the only ones worth while."

"Um, how long will the train ride be?" Madison asked, wanting to change the subject. She didn't think that her blood was a very interesting topic.

"We'll arrive at the school 'round supper time. Why, getting bored?"

"No, just wondering." Madison tried to cross her legs and accidentally kicked Crabbe in the knee cap. "I'm so sorry!"

Crabbe winced an rubbed the spot. He nodded to show that he forgave her.

"You're a bit of a klutz, aren't you?" Pansy asked.

"I tend to be a bit clumsy form time to time. It usually happens when I'm nervous."

"Are you nervous now?"

"A little—about starting at a new school."

"Don't be." Malfoy said. "You'll have the Slytherins watching your back—that is, if you get sorted into the Slytherin house."

"Well, he's hoping."

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. Madison answered more questions about herself and her old school, and she met a lot of other students form Slytherin house. They kept coming into the compartment to talk to Malfoy. Apparently he was really popular among the house mates.

A short little witch came by with a cart of food. All of Madison's money had been in her bag, so she could not buy anything. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all shared their loot with her. Pansy, however, kept hers to herself.

When the train finally began to slow, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all put on their Hogwarts robes. Madison, of course, did not have hers.

"You'll have to be sorted." Malfoy said. "So you need to go across the lake with the first years. We'll see you inside."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Madison, if you aren't sorted into Slytherin, I'll never speak to you again, unless it is in a derogatory way."

They stepped off the train. Malfoy and the others went in one direction , towards carriages pulled by ugly black horse things. Madison saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione climb into the carriage behind Malfoys. Madison followed the short students that looked like they were first years. They were gathering around a female professor.

"Alright, are all the first years here? Good, let's go. Everybody get into a boat. No more than four to each one."

Madison climbed into a boat, soaking her pants leg as she did so. Two other girls joined her.

The ride was slow, and one of the girls kept rocking the boat, which made Madison feel a little queasy. She asked the girl to stop, but she just giggled and continued. Madison repeated herself, but she kept it up.

"Damnit, I said stop rocking the boat before I drop your ass into the lake!"

She stopped quickly, and stared at Madison with wide eyes and open mouth. She was motionless for the remainder of the trip.

When they reached to opposite side of the lake the first years piled out of their boats. Madison did the same, soaking her other pants leg as she did so.

Madison followed the first years into the school, where they were instructed to wait. They did so until a stern looking witch led them all into a dining hall. In the middle of the floor, in front of everyone, was an old, nasty looking hat. it began to sing.

"It's time again

for a new year

and so you need my help.

For without me

it would not be

possible to tell

in which proud house you each belong.

You can trust me,

I've never been wrong.

So one by one,

come have some fun,

and put me on your head.

The quicker we go and get this done,

the quicker you'll all be fed.

Should you belong in Gryffindor

it's because you're strong and brave.

When in a fight you'll never stop

until all souls are saved.

If Ravenclaw's the place for you,

then here is what that means,

cleverness and intelligence

are in your pool of genes.

If Hufflepuff is where you fit,

you're easygoing and fair.

Win or lose, if you follow the rules,

then you don't really care.

If cunning and sly is the way you play,

then Slytherin's your house.

You sneak around to get your way,

just like a crawling louse.

Come put me on,

don't be afraid,

and don't get in a tizzy.

Don't be afraid, don't get upset,

and don't make yourself dizzy.

Pick me up, and I'll place you

in the house where you belong.

Hurry up, because now,

I'm done with my song."

When it had finished with it's song, the hat spun on it's brim, and took a bow. Everybody applauded.

"When I call your name, come and try on the hat. Then go and join your house at their table. Camile Brown."

The girl that had rocked the boat stepped forward. She picked up the hat, sat on a stool, and placed the hat atop her head.

"Hufflepuff."

Madison tried to pay attention to the sorting, but she had a huge knot in her stomach. It was getting bigger by the second. She felt really sick.

When Madison looked around again, she realized that everyone else had been sorted. a bearded old wizard was standing next to the hat. Madison recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. He was staring at Madison expectantly. Apparently he had already introduced her to the school, and was now waiting for her to try on the sorting hat.

Madison gulped and stepped forward, the knot ever growing. Every person in the Great Hall was watching her. Dumbledore picked up the hat, and set it lightly on Madison's head. The hat had barely touched when it shouted out a house.

"She's a…Slytherin!"

Madison took off the hat and joined the Slytherin table. Malfoy had saved her a seat next to himself.

"Sahll we eat?" Dumbledore said as the empty plates on the tables filled themselves with food.

Everyone started piling up their plates. The queasy feeling Madison had was subsiding. She filled her plate as well.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked Madison.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I thought for a minute that you were going to puke in the sorting hat."  
Madison laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time I've puked in a hat."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Fine. I was at a party one time last year, and I did just a bit too much underage drinking. I got rally sick, but there was no place for me to vomit. My boyfriend, sensing trouble, offered me his hat to puke in. I thought it was really sweet of him."

"That's so gross." Pansy, who was sitting across form Madison said, putting down her fork.

"Did you say your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"So, you have a boyfriend?"

"Had. He broke up with me when I told him I was moving. He didn't like the idea of having a long distance relationship."

"That's too bad." Malfoy patted her on the knee. He tried to keep his hand on her leg, but Madison moved it.

When all the students had eaten all that they could, the plates were magically cleared and Dumbledore stood to speak.

"Now that we are all fed and in good humor, I do have a few small announcements. First of all, to whomever set off the Filibuster fireworks in the Main Hall, upon entering, I am pleased that you are so excited about starting a new year. However, Mr. Filch was less than amused, as he had to clean up the mess afterwards. From now on, let's try to keep the celebrations to a minimum…at least until you reach your common rooms.

"Mr. Filch's list of forbiddon items has now grown to include anything bought at a shop owned by Fred and George Weasley, and Filibusters No Heat Wet Start Fireworks. To view the entire list of banned items, you may visit Mr. Filch's office, where it is displayed on the wall.

"I would now like to introduce two new teachers to our staff, Professor Kerry Lees, who will be instructing Muggle Studies, and Professor Em Zep, who will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I trust that you will all treat them with the same respect that you give me.

"Now, on to a much more pressing and serious matter. We all know that Lord Voldemort—" a vast majority of the students and teachers flinched. "has returned. I want you to know that you are completely safe in the castle. However, the grounds surrounding the castle is very dangerous. I cannot stress the importance of avoiding the forest enough—especially now. Do not go onto the grounds alone. Walk to outdoor classes in groups of two or more. Also, I am sad to report that all trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled for this year." There was a groan issued around the hall. Dumbledore raised a hand to hush the students. "I am also canceling quidditch this season." There was an even louder outcry at this news. "I know you are disappointed, but that is the best way for me to ensure your safety. " A soft murmer was still floating around the hall. "I sincerely apologize for these inconveniences, but I know of no other way to ensure your safety.

"As I said before, I believe you are all safe inside the castle, but I will need you all to help my keep it safe. if you notice anything or anybody suspicious in the school, alert me or one of the other professors immediately. Look out for one another. Older students, watch over the first years. First years, watch over each other. And prefects, watch out for your house. Start now by leading them to the common rooms."

All the students were looking around at one another. That was quite a heavy speech for him to drop on them first thing.

"Alright, come on. First years, follow me." Malfoy said, standing up. He didn't seem the slightest bit phased by what Dumbledore had said. "Come on, I haven't got all night." He put an arm around Madison's waist and pulled her to him. "Keep close. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Madison did not pull away from Malfoy. She allowed him to steer her through the other students, and out of the Great Hall, down a few corridors and flights of stairs, and into the dungeons. Madison wished that she had a sweater, or at least her Hogwarts robes—the dungeons were freezing. When she shivered, Malfoy held her closer.

Malfoy stopped in front of a stone wall. "The password to the Slytherin Common Room is 'mudbloods suck'" The wall moved aside, revealing a passageway into a dreary, yet well decorated and strangely cozy dungeon room. "Boys dormitories are over there," Malfoy said, pointing. "Girls are over there. There is a curfew, but I don't remember what time…just don't be caught out too late. Prefects and teachers roam the halls at night to make sure nobody is out of bounds.

"There are a few rules to Slytherin house. A major one is that no befriending students from other houses is allowed, under any circumstances whatsoever. That is all I have to say, so first years, go to bed!"

The first years scampered into their dormitories. When the last one was out of sight, the older students started pulling things out from under their robes, and out of bags. It was beer and other types of alcohol. Apparently, Malfoy's speech had been a cover up so that the first years wouldn't notice the others sneaking up to their dormitories to retrieve the alcohol from their bags. It had definitely worked on Madison. She hadn't noticed a thing.

"Time for our annual back to school party." Malfoy explained to Madison. "Students in their second year and higher sneak in as much alcohol as they can, then we all stay up all night partying and welcoming in the new year."

"Fun." Madison said. She wasn't much of a drinker anymore. She had made too many bad decisions while intoxicated in the past.

Somebody handed Malfoy two beers. He opened one and gave it to Madison before opening the other for himself.

"Thanks." Madison took the beer, but did not drink it. "I'm going to go mingle." Madison left Malfoy and went off to talk to some other students.

Everybody was drinking, and Madison didn't find anyone very interesting…sober. As the night went on, and people got more and more drunk, they also got much more interesting. Madison sat down on the common room couch and watched everyone do stupid drunk stuff.

Malfoy was definitely the most entertaining. He came up to Madison, smoothed his hair, and cleared his throat.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a dungeon like this?" He was completely wasted. "Would you maybe like to go up to my dormitory and…you know…play hide the snake?" He was trying to be smooth.

"Hide the snake?" Madison knew that meant sex. She couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. "Sure Malfoy, I'd love to play with you. But instead of 'hide the snake,' let's play hide and seek."

Malfoy's face fell. "But I wanted to have sex."

"If you find me before morning comes, then we will."

"Now that makes it more interesting. You're on."

Malfoy closed his eyes and started counting. Madison laughed and exited the common room. She went up to the main hall and out the front door. She sat on the front steps and breathed in the sweet night air. It was chili out, but not unbearably so.

Madison looked across the grounds. The surface of the lake was shimmering in the moonlight. There was no wind, but beyond the greenhouses, a tree was swaying gently.

"That's the Whomping Willow."

Madison jumped and turned around to see who had spoken. "Ron? What are you doing out here?"

"Following you."

"Huh?"

"I was sneaking down to the kitchen's to see if the house elves would give me any leftovers—I woke up and felt a bit peekish. I saw you leaving the castle and thought I'd better follow you after what Dumbledore said earlier. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, anyway?"

"Hiding."

"Hiding?"

"From Malfoy."

"Oh…why?"

"Because he's looking for me."

"Why?"

Madison shrugged. "He thinks I'm hot."

Ron looked confused. "Is that really a reason to hide from him?

"It is when he's drunk and horney, and I don't want to have sex with him."

"That is a good reason."

Madison shivered. Ron took off his house coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks…Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe you could show me around the grounds."

"Um…yeah, okay." Ron stood up. "Do you have your wand?"

"…yes, why?"

"Just in case."

"Oh. So what's a whomping willow?" Madison asked when they started walking.

"A nasty tree with a bad attitude. Never get too close to it, or it might be the last thing you do."

They had reached to corner of the castle. Both of them froze when they heard a noise.

"What was that?"

"The door opening." Ron pulled Madison around the corner of the building where they were able to peek around and see the front steps.

Madison and Ron watched light flood out onto the steps and Malfoy step into the night. He looked left and right.

"Madison? Where the fuck are you?" He was swaying slightly on the steps. "Madi—" Without warning, he leaned over the railing, and vomited. Since his back was to them, Ron and Madison took this as an opportunity to run away.

"This way." Ron said, pulling Madison towards a little log cabin. "We can hide in her until he goes back inside."

Ron opened the door and Madison went inside. The cabin was very quaint and friendly. The kitchen, living room, and bedroom seemed to be combined into one large room.

"What is this?"

"It used to be the groundskeeper an Care of Magical Creatures teachers home, but he and his dog went…away last semester. He was a really nice guy."

"Oh."

"You probably wouldn't have like him. Most of the Slytherins didn't."

Madison sat down on the bed. "That's not fair, Ron. Lumping us all together like that. It's very stereotypical of you."

"I know. It's just—"

"If I judged you on what I had heard about Gryffindors in general, I would think you were a whiny ass cowardly wimp."

"Hey!"

"But I don't, and I expect the same from you. I'm not a Slytherin. I mean, I am a Slytherin, obviously. You saw me get sorted into that house, but I'm not like the rest of them."

"I know. You're not mean…so, why were you put there?"

Madison shrugged. "That's where the sorting hat thought I needed to be."

"Oh…you said on the train that you thought you'd get along with Malfoy."

"Did not. I said he was the kind of guy I should hang out with…He's a jerk, though. He hasn't said a single work to me since we met, but he's had quite a few conversations with my boobs.

Ron blushed. "How long do you have to hide from him?"

"Until morning, or until he passes out. Whichever comes first. Why? Getting bored with me?"

"No, not at all."

"Because you can always go back up to the castle. I can wait by myself."

"Yeah, like I'm going to leave a girl alone in a cabin this close to the forbidden forest in the middle of the night."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Aww, you're going to stay and protect me?"

Ron puffed out his chest. "Sure am." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hmm."

"What?"  
"Nothing. It's just that…for some reason, I believe you."

Madison and Ron stayed awake talking on Hagrid's bed for hours. Ron told her about life at Hogwarts from the point of view of a Gryffindor. He seemed to have a lot of fun. Madison hoped she would enjoy herself as much as he seemed to.


	2. Classless Classes

Chapter two: Classless Classes

Madison woke up with the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and could not figure out where she was for a moment. It wasn't her bedroom or her dormitory. Then she remembered—Hagrid's hut. She had been hiding from Malfoy in Hagrid's hut with—

Ron sat up and stretched. He looked around and saw Madison. "Woa! What are we doing in bed together?"

"We fell asleep talking last night."

"Oh…so we didn't…you know…and I don't remember it?" he asked hopefully.

Madison laughed. "Believe me Ron, if we had had sex, then you would remember it. What time do classes start?"

"Don't know. We'll have to get our schedule cards."

"From where?"

"They pass them out at breakfast."

Madison looked out the window.

"It's past breakfast time. It's almost noon."

"What? How do you know that?"

"The sun. It's directly above us. There are no shadows."

"We should probably get back to the castle."

"Yeah."

Madison and Ron went back across the grounds to the school. Lunch was now being served in the Great Hall.

"Ron! Where have you been?" Hermione and Harry were at the Gryffindor table. "You missed Care of Magical Creatures this morning."

"I'll see you later." Madison whispered to Ron, slunking away. She went to her Common Room.

Malfoy was sitting on the common room couch. He had a wet rag on his forehead.

"Hey Malfoy." Madison said.

Malfoy jumped. "Jesus! Not so loud!" He had a hangover. "Where the fuck where you last night?"

"I was waiting for you in an empty classroom on the fourth floor, naked, all night. You never found me." Madison lied.

"I looked for you all night."

"Not in the right places."

Pansy came in from the dormitory. "There you are Madison. Something came for you this morning. It's on your bed."

"Thanks."

Madison went to her dormitory for the first time. There were six beds placed around the room. Madison was not sure which was hers, but she found it quickly. Her trunk was sitting on one of them.

Madison opened the trunk. There was a note inside from home.

How in the world did you leave your trunk at home?

You're such an idiot, girl. I knew that you wouldn't be

able to take care of yourself you went away—not

that I'm not enjoying not having you here. One more

mistake like that and I'm bringing you home. I'm sure

Dumbledore doesn't want an idiot like you going to and

messing up his school.

Madison changed into some clean clothes. She read over the letter one more time before balling it up and throwing it away. Her schedule card was sitting on her pillow. She had already missed Care of Magical Creatures and most of History of Magic. Her next class wasn't until late afternoon.

Madison went back to the common room and sat in the recliner. Malfoy removed the rag and turned his head so that he could see Madison. Pansy was sitting at the end of the couch. She gave Madison an evil look, and then stormed off.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Madison said.

"Don't worry about her." Malfoy covered his head back up with the rag.

Madison left the common room. She wanted to grab some lunch in the Great Hall before she went to Muggle Studies, which she had with Hermione.

When Hermione came into the room and saw Madison, she rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite side of the room. The professor was new. It was her first time teaching ever. She began by introducing herself.

"Good afternoon students, I am Professor Lees, your new Muggle Studies teacher. Your old teacher had to be replaced due to an incident with a muggle toaster. Remember students, as relaxing as it sounds, making toast in the bath is not a good idea. Consider that your first lesson." She smiled around the room.

Madison eyed Professor Lees up and down. She was pretty and young. Her short red hair curled out and flipped up at the ends. A few of the boys were eying her.

"I believe that we are going to have a very productive year, and I can assure you that I am an expert on this particular subject, because I, myself, am a muggle. Dumbledore has made it possible for me to teach here, because, well, who better to teach a muggle studies class than a muggle?" Professor Lees paused so that the shock value of what she just announced could sink in. "Alright, let's get started."

Professor Lees pulled a box out from behind the desk and set it on the table. She took out several items.

"Today I am going to introduce you to the items that make up the average morning of a muggle." Professor Lees explained the function of a blow dryer, a flat iron, a curling iron, and an electric razor.

Class was let out almost thirty minutes early. As Madison stood up, she knocked her books and papers off of her desk. Cleaning up her mess caused Madison to be the last one out of the room. Professor Lees came over to help.

Madison stuck the last paper in her bag, and then looked Professor Lees in the eyes. "You made a mistake today."

"In my lecture?"

"No. Before that. You shouldn't have told everyone that you're a muggle. The Slytherins are going to eat you alive because of that. You should have kept it a secret."

"I thought my students had a right to know."

"Yeah, maybe. All I know is you just screwed yourself over."

The door opened and a really attractive guy came in.

"Hey Kerry," he said to Professor Lees. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

"Oliver, I told you. I have to set up my office tonight."

"Oh." Oliver looked past Professor Lees, at Madison. "Is this one of your students?"

"Yes."

Oliver half smiled. But he looked confused. "I thought your sixth year class just let out."

"It did."

"This year's sixth years were her when I graduated. Why don't I know you?" he asked Madison.

"Maybe I was here and you just don't remember me." Madison said.

"I don't think I would forget you."

Madison smiled. "I am a transfer student from America. This is my first year." She was getting tired of explaining that.

"Interesting." Oliver looked Madison up and down. Professor Lees did not look happy. Madison picked up on that.

"Well, I have to go. I have some serious hanging out to do before class. See you Wednesday Professor Lees."

Oliver turned around and watched Madison leave the room. Professor Lees smacked him on the arm.

Madison went back to the common room. Malfoy was still on the couch. She sat on the floor beside him.

"What class did you just get out of?"

"Muggle Studies."

Malfoy made a face. "Why the hell are you taking that class? Do you find muggle's interesting?"

Madison shrugged. "I thought it might be interesting. The teacher is a muggle. She can't do magic. What do you think of that?"

"Disgusting. I can't believe Dumbledore would let a muggle in the school. This place is really going to shit."

"Do you know someone named Oliver that graduated recently?"

Malfoy thought. "Oliver Wood?"

"She's dating him."

"Muggle magic relationships are even worse than interracial couples."

Madison sighed and leaned back against the couch. Malfoy snuck a peek at her cleavage, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Madison pulled away. "I have to go to class."

Madison's last class of the day was Divination. Not many people had signed up for it, so all of the houses started out in one classroom. There were two instructors, a centaur named Firenze, and Professor Trelawney, a witch. The students were allowed to choose who they wanted to be taught by. Madison, along with most of the class, chose Firenze. A few, however, went with the witch.

Madison was the only Slytherin in Divination, so she sat alone. The class was incredibly boring. Firenze kept talking about reading the stars and planets and blah blah blah. She left the class knowing no more about the future that she did when she first came in.

As she was leaving the room, Ron was walking down the hall. He saw Madison and his face lit up. "Madison, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something with me tonight. Just the two of us."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just meet me outside around midnight tonight, alright."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Here comes Malfoy. I'd better go."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Ron disappeared around a corner just as Malfoy approached.

"Feeling better?" Madison asked him.

"Much." He put his arm around her and led her into the Great Hall. "Let's get some dinner."

"Sounds good."

Madison tolerated eating with Malfoy, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ron. She really liked him. Madison went back up to the common room with Malfoy and the others. Malfoy was still feeling pretty crummy so he went to bed at around eleven.

At a quarter 'till twelve, Madison broke away from the conversation she was having with three third year boys and snuck out of the secret passage. She crept down the hall, checking around every corner for prefects and professors. She was able to get out of the school without anyone catching her.

Ron was waiting on the front steps for her when she opened the main doors. He stood up when she stepped out of the school.

"So, what's going on, Ron?"

"Come with me." Ron grabbed Madison's hand and pulled her across the grounds, the same way he had the night before. They again went to Hagrid's hut.

Ron opened the door and ushered Madison inside. She went in and gasped in surprise.

The round table had been set for two. Candles that had been enchanted to play music softly as they burned surrounded the plates. It was very romantic.

Madison couldn't think of anything to say.

"You don't like it, do you."

"I love it…but what's this about?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you better…it seemed like a good idea earlier, but now this all seems a bit silly. You can leave if you want to."

"Why would I leave? This is the sweetest way a guy has ever tried to pick me up in my life."

Madison grabbed Ron and kissed him. She caught him off guard, but as soon as he recovered himself, he retaliated. She had a feeling that this was his first time to really kiss a girl. He was a bit awkward, which is why it surprised her so much when he undressed her like a pro.

Ron had a very soft touch. A shiver shot down Madison's spine as Ron's hands moved over her body. He kissed her all over, moving down her neck, and finally to her breasts. He suckled each one gently, running his tongue sensually over each of her nipples-first the right, then the left. Ron's hands were massaging Madison's back. Madison couldn't control herself any more. She started unbuttoning Ron's shirt. He took off his jeans, and before they know what had happened, Ron had penetrated Madison. The sex was heated up by the fact that what they were doing was forbidden, not only because they were students, but because they were from opposite houses. After what Malfoy had said about not befriending anyone from another house, Madison was certain she would be shunned from Slytherin if anyone ever found out about this.

The next day, it was hard to get back into the mood for class. The first two classes-Herbology and Arithmancy-went by very slowly. Madison did not retain any of the information given her in either of them.

At 3:00, she had potions. She had discussed this class with Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. They all said they liked it a lot. However, all of the other students she heard talking about the class did so in dread. Madison did not know what to expect.

Potions was held in the dungeons. Madisons previous class had been held a few floors up, so she showed up a few minutes late. The teacher, Professor Snape, didn't mind. He helped her to get caught up on the potion that the class was making. Madison thought he was a really nice teacher.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the class as well. Madison waved at Ron. He waved back, grinning.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. "Pay attention to your work."

Ron went back to stirring his potion. Madison tried to see the blackboard, where the ingredients were listed. As she stretched around, she knocked her cauldron over. The liquid inside spilled all over the floor.

Snape swooped back over to Madison's station. "What happened?" he demanded.

"It was an accident, sir."

Snape made a strange face. He pulled out his wand, mumbled something, and pointed at the mess, which immediately started cleaning itself up.

"There is no time for you to redo it. You will have a chance to redeem yourself next time."

"Thank you sir."

"Everybody else, put your cauldrons back on the counter tops. The potion will need to simmer for a couple of days before it is ready to be graded."

Madison walked out of the classroom behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She could hear them talking.

"That's a cheat." Hermione bursted out. "Harry has ruined his potion many times, and Snape's always given him a zero. But little Miss Slytherin screws up her potion, and 'she can redeem herself next time.' It's ridiculous!"

"What else is new? Snape's always treated the Slytherins better than everyone else." Harry said. "It is his house, after all."

"But that's not fair."

"No, but that's the way it works."

Madison passed them. Hermione couldn't help but comment. "Maybe if I dressed like a cheap whore, I would be given special privileges too."

"Stop it, Hermione." Ron said, looking at the floor.

Madison turned around. "Hermione, you could never pull off this look." Madison spun around. She was wearing tight, hip hugging jeans, and a pink low cut sweater. She didn't wear her Hogwarts robes-black wasn't her color.

"Maybe not, but I would rather look like this and be smart than look you and be a moron."

"Hermione, I may be a ditz, but I'm just as smart as you are. I just happen to also be cute as hell."

Hermione was laughing.

Madison drew her wand and aimed it at Hermione. "Shut the fuck up."

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Madison. He looked at Ron expectantly. He also drew his wand; he aimed at Malfoy who was behind Madison with his wand aimed at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were beside him, flexing their muscles.

"I am sick and tired of people like you, Hermionepeople who think that just because I'm pretty and busty I can't be smart. I have put up with people like you my entire life and I hate it." Madison took a moment to breathe and collect herself. "I am going to lower my wand now, but understand this: you had better watch your back, Hermione, because you've just gotten on my bad side, and that is not a pleasant place to be." Madison lowered her wand away from Hermione's face and walked away calmly.

Madison shoved her way through the crowd that had gathered around the two of them and stormed out of the castle. She had Ancient Runes, which was boring as hell. Hermione was supposed to be in that class with her, but she never showed up. Madison felt a little bit guilty about what had happened, but everything she had said had been completely true.

After class and dinner, Madison went outside to wait for Ron. When he showed up, they didn't have as pleasant a night as the previous one.

Ron wanted to say something, Madison could tell, but he was very hesitant.

"What's up, Ron?"

"What was that about, with Hermione earlier?"

"Just your basic Gryffindor/Slytherin quarrel."

Ron sighed. "Look, Madison, I really like you, but Hermione has been my friend for a long time. If the two of you keep fighting, I'm going to have to side with her."

"I understand that. But she had it coming today."

"How?"

"Ron, she practically called me stupid."

Ron looked at the ground, apparently very fascinated by a twig that was lying in the grass.

"You think so too, don't you?"

Ron didn't answer.

"Ron!"

"Well, Madison, you have to admit that you haven't exactly come off as an intellectual. You left your luggage in your car before coming to school, for heaven's sake."

"Being a bit ditzy does not make me dumb, Ron."

"I never said you were dumb."

"I'm just not as smart as Hermione."

"Not many people are. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're no exception."

"Screw you, Weasley." Madison turned around and went inside the school, leaving Ron alone on the front steps.


	3. The Order

Chapter Three: 

Even though Madison did not have Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was really beginning to hate the instructor, Madame Zep. She seemed to be everywhere that Madison was going, and she was constantly asking questions. Why wasn't she in class? Why did she look guilty? Why wasn't she wearing her Hogwarts robes. Madison finally got into it with her on the way to the common room one day.

"Ms. Angleman!"

Madison wasn't quite sure how Madame Zep knew her name, but she did.

Madison exhaled deeply and turned around. "Yes ma'am?"

"I heard that you were absent from your two of your classes on the first day."

"Yes ma'am." Madison said, exasperated. She really wanted to go to the Slytherin Common Room and relax.

"I checked my role. A young man named Ron Weasley was absent from my class on that day as well."

"And…?"

"Do you know what I think?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"I think that the two of you cut class and took part in indecent activities."

"You know what I think Madame Zep? As I am in none of your classes it does not matter what you think. I could skip class everyday and there is absolutely nothing you could do about it because I am not your student." Madison started walking away.

"You're right, you're not my student…but Mr. Weasley is."

Madison stopped. "You're a little bit of a bitch, aren't you?"

Madam Zep looked shocked. "I suggest that you get where you are supposed to be before I am forced to have words with your head of house."

As if on cue, Professor Snape rounded the corner. "Madame Zep, Ms. Angleman." He greeted upon seeing them.

"Ah, Severus. I believe that Madison is one of your students, correct?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"She has been rather cheeky and rude to me. I was going to deduct house points, but I believe it would be best to leave the girls punishment up to you."

"Thank you. I will take care of the situation. Ms. Angleman, come with me."

Madison pursed her lips and followed Snape away from Madam Zep, to his office. He opened the door for her.

"Have a seat."

Madison obeyed. Snape sat on the opposite side of the desk from her.

"So, you were rude to Madame Zep, were you?"

"She deserved it."

To Madison's surprise, Snape laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"When you were sorted into Slytherin, I was afraid that you would not fit in, but maybe I was wrong." Snape pulled a bottle out from behind his desk. "Do you want one of these?"

"What is it?"

"Butterbeer. It's good, try it." He handed the bottle over.

Madison took it, but she was a bit confused. She thought that she was going to be punished, not laughed at and rewarded. She decided that it was best not to argue. She gladly took the drink from him.

"So, how are you liking it here?"

Madison shrugged. "A few of the students don't like me, but for the most part, I fit in alright. It's hard sometimes. All of the groups and clicks are formed. Some of them do not want to let anyone else in."

"It's not too late for you to quite, you know."

Madison shook her head. "I want to be here."

"Good…now that I have you here, it is the perfect opportunity to discuss your class work. Are you sure that you want to take potions?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"Your cauldron work—it's a bit lacking." Snape stood up and walked around the desk. If I don't see a vast improvement, I am afraid that I will have to suggest that you drop the class."

Madison reached across out and touched Snape on the arm. She put on her cutest face. "But…I love potions."

"The decision is entirely up to you, of course."

Madison leaned back and crossed her legs. "Do you think that if I continue I'll fail the course?"

"Well, I don't know, I—"

Madison got up, and then sat back down on the desk top very close to Snape. She stroked his shoulder. "Do you think I'll fail?"

Snape smirked. "I think we can work something out…if it comes to that."

For the next couple of days, Madison hung out with Malfoy a lot. She didn't particularly enjoy it, though. Malfoy always wanted to have his arm around her waist, or his hand on her knee. It was really annoying, but Madison put up with it. She was completely ignoring Ron. When she passed him in the halls, she would look the other way, and she would not speak to him in classes.

Madison's potion work did not improve any. Snape assured her a passing grade if she joined him in his office after dinner for…desert a few nights a week. She had no problem doing this for a grade. Besides, as sick as it sounded, she kink of enjoyed Snape's company.

_Madison looked around. She was outside, on the grounds in an area she had never been in before. The quidditch field. It was light out, but not bright. Madison guessed that it was around six a.m._

_Two figures were in the middle of the field. One of them was grasping a broomstick. Madison recognized them as Harry and Ron. Harry handed the broomstick to Ron, who immediately jumped on and zoomed around the field. When he landed, Ron gave Harry a high five, and them handed the broom back. They were talking, but Madison couldn't hear them. She took a few steps forward, and that's when she saw them._

_Dark creatures were coming out of the forest. Madison recognized the creatures from a book she had read. They were called lethifolds-dark creatures that suffocated a victim before devouring them. The lethifolds were coming for Harry and Ron._

_Madison yelled for Harry and Ron to run, but they didn't, or couldn't hear her. She yelled again. Harry looked up. Not because he heard Madison, but because he heard the lethifolds. He drew his wand, but it was too late. The lethifolds attacked both he and Ron._

"Madison? Madison? Damnit Madison, open your eyes!"

Madison was lying on the cold stone floor of Snape's office. Snape was on his knees, leaning over her. He looked frantic.

Slowly, Madison tried to sit up. She was sore all over, probably from hitting the floor.

"Lie back down, Madame Pomfrey is on her way."

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Harry, Ron! Are they alright?"

"What?"

"I saw them. They were being attacked on the quidditch field. Lethifolds"

"I can assure you that Potter and Weasely are both safe in their beds."

Madison climbed to her feet. "What time is it?"

"About three in the morning. Now please, lie back down."

"It was about six. You have to stop them before they go flying."

"Madison, just lie back down until"

"Why aren't you listening to me? They're going to be attacked! I saw it happen!"

Comprehension dawned on Snape's face. "Oh, you had a" The door opened and Madame Pomfey, the school nurse, came in. Snape ushered her back out. "Go get Albus. Hurry!"

"But, the student"

"Go!"

Madam Pomfrey scurried back out. Madison sat on Snape's desk. She pressed her fingertips to her temples and massaged.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked doubtfully.

Madison shook her head. "My whole body aches."

"You hit the floor pretty hard." Snape moved behind Madison and rubbed her shoulders. Then he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a vial. "Drink this."

Madison accepted the potion. "What is it?"

"A fast acting, low dose pain killer. It'll help."

"Good." Madison took the potion.

The door opened and both Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore entered.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked knowingly. Madison related what she had witnessed. When she had finished, Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Poppie, you stay her with Madison. Severus, you come with me." Dumbledore and Snape both hurriedly left the room.

Madame Pomfrey examined Madison thoroughly in the two and a half hours that Dumbledore was gone. The pain killer had kicked in, so Madison felt perfectly fine. She was just a little bit scared.

The next time the door opened, Snape was there alone. His robes were torn and he was very disheveled.

"You are excused, Poppie." he said. Madame Pomfrey left. "The headmaster feels that it is time for you to meet the other members."

Madison nodded. Snape held out a slip of paper. "Memorize this." Madison read and memorized what was written. Snape gave her a pinch of Floo Powder. "Concentrate hard on what you just read while traveling or it won't work."

Madison threw the Floo Powder into the fire and stepped in. "Number Twelve, Grimauld Place."

Madison closed her eyes until she stopped moving. At the end of the trip, Madison tumbled forward and fell on her face. When she looked up, a hand had been extended to her. Madison excepted the help up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The owner of the hand said. "But who are you?"

"Lets leave the introductions for when Dumbledore gets here." Snape, who had just stepped out of the fireplace, said. "Come on." He grabbed Madison by the arm and pulled her into another room.

Madison sat down at a long table. Snape opened a butterbeer and gave it to Madison. She took it, but didn't drink. The guy that had helped Madison to her feet joined them around the table. So did a handful of others. They all sat down, and looked curiously at Madison.

Dumbledore appeared, along with Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who was first to see Madison.

"What's she doing here?"

"Yes, Albus," Someone down the table said. "I think we'd all like to know that."

Madison bit her lip nervously. Dumbledore stood behind her and put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"This is Madison Angleman. She is the newest member to the Order, and our new secret weapon."

"How so?"

Dumbledore looked down at Madison. She gulped and nodded.

"I have…visions…like premonitions. Of Voldemort and his followers…I see his plans…and know what he's going to do."

Everybody was exchanging glances. They seemed somewhat skeptical.

"Just tonight, she saved Harry and Ron from a lethifold attack on school grounds. Since lethifolds ordinarily only attack while a victim is sleeping, we have every reason to believe that the attack was ordered by Voldemort. Because of Madison's vision we were able to thwart the attack."

Ron looked at Madison. "You saved our lives."

"Don't take it personally, Ron. I would have done it for anyone."

"Hold on." Hermione said. "How can she be a secret weapon? She's a Slytherin for heaven's sake."

"I told the sorting hat to place her there." Dumbledore explained. "I thought that would be the best place to stimulate her visions of Death Eaters."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"I believe so. After all, she is my own family member."

A gasp was issued around the table. Everyone was completely dumbfounded.

"Not by blood." Madison said. "Dumbledore's brother adopted me years ago."

Silence.

"But…why does she have visions of…him?" someone asked.

Dumbledore looked down at Madison. She was shaking her head vigorously.

"I think I'll leave that for Madison to reveal when she is ready."

Madison smiled. She was by no means ready to disclose that information. Not at all.

All the other members were staring at Madison, trying to make sense of what Dumbledore had just said.

"Why don't I let all of you get better acquainted with Madison. Minerva, Severus, will you please remain here with the students? I have to get back to the school."

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore left, but nobody else moved. Madison remained in her seat, smiling nervously. Snape put his hand on her shoulder. McGonagall gave him a disapproving look and he removed it hastily.

A red headed wizard sitting across the table was the first to speak. "I'm Charlie Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you, Madison. Welcome to the Order."

That got everybody going.

"How old are you, Madison?" A wizard named Remus asked

"Sixteen."

"You're the youngest member we've ever had."

Madison made her way around, making small talk with everyone, and flirting with some of the younger male members. She loved the way that Ron looked when she did this. One of the last people that Madison talked to was Charlie, Ron's brother. Madison said something funny, and Charlie, laughing, touched her on the arm. Ron lost it. He charged across the room and tackled Charlie.

"What the hell Ron? Get off me!" Harry and Remus pulled him Ron off of Charlie.

Madison grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him into another room.

"What was that about?" Madison asked. Ron studied his feet, avoiding eye contact with Madison. "Ron, you just attacked your brother!"

"He was flirting with you."

"Lot's of guys flirt with me. Are you going to attack all of them?"

Ron blushed. "No…it's just…I don't know…"

"You got jealous?"

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. You"

"No, not about that. About before. Madison, you're every bit as smart as Hermione. I known you are. I don't know why I ever said otherwise."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"So…um…could you maybe…"

"Stop ignoring you in class and intentionally flirting with other guys in front of you?"

"Yeah, that."

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

They went back into the room with the other members. Hermione was glaring at them. Ron didn't notice, but Madison stuck her tongue out at her.

When Madison was sure that she had met all the members present, Snape and McGonagall took them back to the school.

The next day, Madison and Ron were walking through the halls, not necessarily together, but side by side. They ran into Madame Zep.

"Ah, Ms. Angleman, I have been meaning to talk to you."

Madison groaned. "What is it now?"

"I was speaking with Madame Pomfrey, and she says you fell ill last night."

She was obviously talking about when she had fainted. "And..?"

"I know, that's not very interesting. What is interesting is the fact that it happened in the middle of the night, way past curfew."

"And..?"

"In Professor Snape's office."

Ron scrunched his brow, confused. "Why were you in Snape's office past curfew?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I would like to know." Madame Zep said.

"It's none of your business."

"Do you know what I think?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "No, I don't, and much like the last time that we interacted, I could really care less." She stepped past her and went about her way.

Ron was following her. "Madison, why were you in Snape's office?"

Madison stopped and turned around. "Why does it matter?"

"Because Snape's a dirty old man and I want to know what he's been doing to you."

Madison exhaled heavily. "He hasn't been doing anything to me. I'm failing potions. He told me he would curve my grade if I came to his office and kept him company every once in a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I go to his office after dinner and chit chat with him while he grades papers or tests potions. We talk and that's all."

"Oh."

"It's great to know what you think of me, Ron."

"Not you, him. He's an ass."

Madison shook her head. "All I know is that he is a teacher that is doing everything he can to make sure I do my best and pass his class."

"Whatever, but I would still feel better if you stopped doing that."

"If I do that, I'll fail potions."

Madison, you're a Slytherin. You're pretty much guaranteed a passing grade in potions no matter how poorly you do."

"Then why did he tell me"

"Because he's a dirty old man and you're a naive teenage girl. That's why."

"That bastard!"

Madison stormed off, trying to think of what she could do to see if Ron was right. She didn't have to wait long to find out.


End file.
